


A Light To Burn All The Empires

by A_Kid_Named_Hiro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kid_Named_Hiro/pseuds/A_Kid_Named_Hiro





	A Light To Burn All The Empires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamatosSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatosSenpai/gifts).



_This is stupid,_ Asami thinks, mildly surprised to discover that he doesn't really mean it. 

_This **should** be stupid,_ he amends, staring up at the starless sky, breath misting before him like cigarette smoke. 

Somewhere between the spontaneous decision of a road trip and a _no cellphones allowed_ rule, they made it here — stranded in the middle of nowhere, beneath the velvet dark of a gelid night. 

It would be _hours,_ Asami knows, before first light. Longer still, before another vehicle makes its way upon this dirt road. His head fills with horrific images from movies Takaba made him watch. Movies of out-of-towners stranded in Hicksville, rendered lost by a series of wrong turns, shortcuts, and bad decisions. Hacked to pieces and raped by inbreds. 

_Takaba Akihito is an idiot._

This, Asami thinks with no shred of malice, simply exasperated fondness. He thinks this, leaning against the door of Takaba's piece of shit car, ice from the metal permeating his clothes, biting his flesh, settling into his bones, and he can't help but scoff at the ridiculousness of it all.

Huddled in the backseat of his beat up Ford Focus, Takaba lies asleep, curled into himself beneath the blanket that is Asami's overcoat. 

Asami doesn't have to look to know that Takaba's mouth hangs open, fingers curled into tight fists along the edges of expensive fabric. He knows the rhythm of Takaba's snores. Knows the song of his heartbeat. Knows that Takaba is always warm, even when he's cold. 

What he doesn't — _would like to_ — know, are his lover's dreams. Knowing Takaba, they are probably colorful and inane. Takaba notices the vividity in everything, even when the world is slathered in gray. Somedays, in vulnerable moments he doesn't dare admit to, Asami wishes for such clarity, such unfaltering _faith._

He looks to the road. On either side, there is nothing but miles. The darkness is a tease. It reeks of the unknown. A promise of an unpredictable future.

Asami looks to his left, to his right, to the backseat of the car. His choice is — has always been — an easy one.

He thinks about opening the door. Contemplates climbing into the backseat, onto his lover. 

But.

He finds himself loath to risk waking Takaba from the deepness of his much-deserved slumber. Asami watches him and thinks that this isn't anything like falling in love. He's never _believed_ in falling in love.

But he's falling into _something._

It is something named Takaba Akihito — _life_ and _will_ and a fire that refuses to die. 

Asami stands in the cold and watches. 

He is nothing but warm.


End file.
